1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of ladders.
2. Background Information
Ladders have been used as a working aid to reach inaccessible locations. Commercially available ladders include “A” frame ladders that can be unfolded into a triangular position. “A” frame ladders typically have a small shelf at the top to hold paint cans, etc. Unfortunately, the working surface is typically too small to hold much more that just a paint pan. For example, it can be difficult to balance a paint pan and paint rollers on top of the ladder shelf. Some A-frame ladders include an additional shelf that can be rotated to an unfolded position. Such shelves are typically located at a position below the top of the ladders. It can be difficult to reach objects on the fold-out shelves. Additionally, paint pans and other objects are not secured to the shelves and can easily tip over.
The market also includes extension ladders. Extension ladders do not typically have a shelf that a user can utilize to hold objects such as paint cans. It would be desirable to provide an accessory that can increase the shelf space of the ladder. It would also be desirable to provide a ladder accessory that can secure objects such as paint trays, paint cans, etc.